creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
One Last Goodbye
The little girl lay on her death bed, her forehead covered in a small veil of sweat, as the fever set in. Her little hands got colder every second and her eyes grew moist with tears. My fingers shaked as I reached out my hand to hold hers. I sat next to her on a hard chair but I did not notice it as I looked at the young five year old. My sister, destined to die so young. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" She said to me with her little voice, so weak and scared. I closed my eyes and started to cry in response. Here she was, a few days after her fifth birthday, and had not yet even started school. She had not graduated, got a job, found a family. She had just started singing lessons and awas wonderful until she had gotten sick. She was so young, and had no chance to see the world. "No! No, it'll be okay!" I said it, trying to find a last bubble of hope, searching her eyes, trying to find any trace of strength left. I found none. All I found was a little light, a little hope that she would go to a nice place. Somewhere where she could be happy and strong, never having to worry about anything. A place where she could see loved ones who had passed on as she was to join them soon. By then, my face was covered in tears as I cried. She squeezed my hand and I thought, I should be the strong one for her. But I couldn't. Here was my little sister, dying so small when she had a future ahead. I wanted to swap places with her and let her live. "No, I won't. It's okay though, everything will be alright." Hearing her little voice tell me to keep hope made me cry harder. I tried to speak but ended up sobbing. Why couldn't I tell her it'll be okay? Why did she have to tell me? I fell off the seat and onto my knees beside her bed, not even noticing as her nurse came in, looking sad that she had to see this scene. She moved out quickly, but I saw her show the symbol of hope one last time at my little sister. "Don't cry sister. I'll be fine. I want you to promise me something though." I stopped my sobs after hearing this but the tears kept flowing anyway. If she is going to die I though, I'll do anything. I looked at her and nodded, still unable to speak. " Promise me you will be okay. That you will move on...That you will continue with your life, be happy." She said it looking into my eyes with her little blue ones. Her blonde hair and blue eyes, even on her death bed, made her look like an angel. I knew I couldn't promise her that though. Without her, the world would become dull and lose all the reasons to live and be happy. She was my joy, even after my mother didn't want her. My brother didn't care either, he found her a waste of space. My father across the country didn't even know about her. So me, having raised her and I would be the person to see her die. "I-i-i cant!" I said, my body trembling with fear, thinking of life without her. She looked at me and I saw her, looking wise beyond her years. She was no child anymore, after hearing she was going to die. She knew it and she accepted that, and was much wiser than me. "I can feel it coming sister, promise me please!" I looked at her, and saw how it had gotten worse throughout our conversation. She was starting to get extremely pale and her eyes were starting to close. "I promise, dont leave me though! Please God, save her!" I tried to yell out. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. She opened her eyes one last time and put a small smile on her face. "Goodbye sister...." And died. I screamed using all my voice, I sobbed into her chest, tears never stopping, my heart now shattered. "WHY! Please someone help!" I screamed, my voice panicking. The nurse came into the room and saw the scene. A little girl, lying lifeless on her bed and her sister crying, and eyes full of fear. She went up to me and held me. "Shhh shes in a better place my dear." I didn't believe her. That night, they had to pull me away from my sisters body. I screamed and that was the day I swore, never to love and cry again................... Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Sadness